This disclosure relates to a system and method for determining entry to a secured area at a checkpoint.
Tight security is a top priority when accessing any military installations and/or facilities. Every person entering military installation is subjected to a background check before being granted access to the premises. The background check can be done to ensure that the entrant is cleared from criminal records, or if the entrant is actively wanted. Criminal Justice Information System (CJIS) information obtained from various sources that can include but are not limited to Department of Motor Vehicles (DMVs) and Crime Information Systems, can be utilized to vet entrants. There can be four (4) types of possible outcome when vetting: (1) a true hit, (2) a false hit, (3) a true clear, and (4) a false clear. A true hit reading can be given when the individual does not meet the criteria to enter the premises, and that the individual is appropriately identified as such. This can occur when a criminal history such as felony conviction was determined during background check on said individual. A false hit reading can be given on an individual who does not have a criminal history and meets the criteria for entry, but was denied entry. This can occur because the information available to the authorized checkpoint personnel appears as though the individual does not meet the necessary criteria, such as when an individual seeking entry of the premise shares a similar name and date of birth with a person that has a criminal record. A true clear reading can be granted to an individual who does not have any active warrants or previous criminal history, is appropriately identified as such, and is permitted to enter the military installation. Lastly, a false clear reading can be given when the person who is actively wanted or has a significant criminal history was granted an access to the military installation. This occurrences usually result from one of the following, including but not limited to:                Errors by the court or district attorney when updating Criminal History Record Information (CHRI)        Errors by the operator when searching results (typos)        Falsely assuming that a CHRI entry belongs to another individual        Falsely assuming the Severity of an offense is lower than it actually is (i.e.: assuming an offense is a misdemeanor when it is an actual felony)        
The vetting process usually takes some time and is often vulnerable to human (operator's) error. Creation and providing of entrant badge can also add to the waiting time before another individual can be vetted by an authorized checkpoint personnel.
Additionally, each jurisdiction in the U.S. returns a record, including NCIC originated request, according to each State's unique format. Because of the different format, interpreting CJIS information in an automated fashion has been virtually impossible.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for determining entry to a secured area at a checkpoint.